1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tailgate of a van, and more particularly to a gate glass opening and closing unit in a tailgate for opening up and closing down only the gate glass mounted at a tailgate of a van type vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vans are manufactured by various motor companies for loading small stuffs and simultaneously for carrying passengers apart from a passenger car for carrying passengers as main purpose.
At this time, loading and unloading of stuffs are usually done through tailgate mounted at the rear end of the van. FIG. 1 is a perspective view for illustrating a rear end of a van type vehicle and FIG. 2 is a sectional view of tailgate, where reference numeral 1 in FIG. 1 is the tailgate of the van. Now, operational method of the tailgate will be described with reference to FIG. 2.
The tailgate 1 is mounted thereunder with a locking device 2 for opening and closing the tailgate 1. The locking device 2 is generally used for any vehicle, such that construction and operation thereof will be omitted in their details.
When the locking device 2 is manipulated to release a closed state (a) of the tailgate 1, a locking device at the body of a vehicle is released to push up the tailgate 1 according to a resilient body such as spring mounted on the body. The tailgate 1 is rotated around a hinge 3 connecting an upper part of the body to the tailgate 1 by the action of the resilient body to allow the tailgate 1 to be opened in a state (b).
The van mounted with the tailgate operating as mentioned above should secure a space as long as the length of the tailgate when the tailgate is opened or closed for loading or unloading freight. Consequently, there is a problem in loading or unloading merchandise in a city where parking lot is difficult in obtainment. Furthermore, there is another problem in that the tailgate should be opened to its full extent even when a small stuff is loaded or unloaded.